


【授翻：馊主意】

by Lemenlon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Size Difference, bee is a virgin and i will not be convinced otherwise, 不解释, 英文tag全都是作者的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemenlon/pseuds/Lemenlon
Summary: 就是拆，莫得啥好说的。可以当成Reise ohne Ende的后续番外，但背景什么的都不重要，因为它没剧情，就是篇拆。





	【授翻：馊主意】

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stupid Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843523) by [suna_scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suna_scribbles/pseuds/suna_scribbles). 

> 会一门外语的好处之一，就是你身边的人永远不知道你在看什么

大黄蜂从没有这么焦心地等着其他汽车人都回房充电过，他得用上全部的自制力才忍得住没叫警车赶紧把他那死纪录片关了然后_滚去睡觉_。

“要完了没有？”大黄蜂第一百万次不耐烦地问道，手指在大腿上不停敲打几乎快到了只能看见残影的地步。警车吐了一口气，僵直的双肩垮了下来侧着护目镜瞪了大黄蜂一眼。

“_耐心_点，”警车呵斥道，挺直了脊柱转过身继续观看。“看点_真正_有意义的东西吧，死不了的。”

“能无聊死！”大黄蜂反驳说，开始想自己能不能干脆把警车气走。“谁在乎这些鸟儿唧唧喳喳的？起码放点,我不知道,狂野德洲之类的玩意儿嘛。”

“不。”

“你看过火影忍者没？说不定会是你的菜呐！Sari给我看过，它——”

“_不。_”

“但那是关于忍者的啊！”大黄蜂说，从沙发上跳了下来站到警车旁边，冲对方装模作样地耍了几式跆拳道。“兴许你还能学点新的忍者招数什么的！你还可以跟我过招！那可得比这倒霉节目有意思得多了。那是什么，一只鸡吗？”

“那是一只蝴蝶，”警车面无表情地说，面甲一侧抽动了几下，让大黄蜂胸中顿时萌生了几分希望。“它们都是美丽而又优雅的生物，有着——”

“Sari说鸡肉尝起来棒极了！你知道人类吃那些的吗？而且明显还有一堆东西吃起来也都像鸡肉？我就不知道！说不定人类只是没意识到自己吃的一直都只是鸡。好一个阴谋论，是不是？而且这显然还只是所有那些人类的奇形怪状的阴谋论的其中一个而已！你知不——”

大黄蜂惊叫一声躲开了警车扑面而来的手刀，踉跄着后退了几步看着警车抓走了桌面上的遥控器关掉电视，动作行云流水一气呵成。“你用不着再说了，”他咕哝着站起身，护目镜恼怒地闪烁了几下。“别起太晚。我们早上还有正事要做。”

“谢了，条子！”大黄蜂喊着，没去管自己疯狂上扬的嘴角。警车出了房间，留下了大黄蜂独自坐在寂静之中。

大黄蜂坐在沙发上，音频接收器调到了最大功率聆听起来，墙面下的错杂管道吱呀轻响着，附近一条高速上的车辆不停呼啸而过，偶尔还会有一两阵风唿哨着穿过墙上的裂缝。他站起身蹑手蹑脚地在基地里四处转，头雕侧面贴到每一扇门上倾听着里面的声响，确保每个人都处在停机状态。

目前为止，一切顺利。

一阵古怪的感觉附上了大黄蜂的机身，兴奋与不安混合在一起让阵阵电流般的细微刺痛感涌过他的神经末梢。他打了个寒颤随后朝自己的房间跑去，暗自咒起了面前乱七八糟的景象并徒劳地努力试着收拾了起来。几个落单的游戏摇杆被扫到床底下，大黄蜂发出了一阵牙疼般的吸气声把空油罐集成一堆尽数塞进随便哪个还能装得进东西的老旧橱柜。并不是件易事，就他房间里所有那些垃圾而言，但最后成果也还过得去。

大黄蜂不安地跑了几圈，扯着两只角上下打量起了自己的机身，每当看见那明黄色涂漆中的一道划痕他都会暗骂一句。该死！他今天可是_特别_注意了好不让自己被刮到的！

他焦虑地想抹掉自己胸甲上的一大块油渍然后决定再跑几圈，他的火种抽抽跳着。

“渣的,渣的,_渣的，_哦,渣的，”他对自己耳语道，抓上自己的角用力拧了几下。“渣的,渣的,渣的。_渣的！_好了。不。冷静一下。你没事的。一切都很好。你很好，一切也都很好。没事的。一切都会_没事的！_”

无休无止的重复保证，不管是说出声来还是芯里默想，对平息下大黄蜂不停翻腾的油箱一点帮助都没有。他恼怒地嘟囔一声赶回了大厅，发颤发得活像片树叶边摆弄起了自己的大拇指。他已经紧张到了一个难以想象的地步，但更主要的是，他兴奋极了。这主意他已经计划了几个星期，而且抛开这整个令人芯直发慌的局面不谈，他发觉自己仍跑到灯光开关旁将一根微颤着的手指搭了上去。

他深吸一口气，合上光学镜，然后拉上开关，让黑暗笼罩了基地。接着把灯重新打开，然后关上，然后打开接着再关上。闪过三下，之后大黄蜂继续踱起了步，来回绕着圈颇有些要把工厂地基踏穿的意味。

那寂静比大黄蜂所能料想到的要煎熬得多，紧张地对着空气自言自语也始终平静不下他不停躁动的火种，焦虑地听着远处的涡轮轰鸣声变得愈发清晰。

“哦，普神在上，”大黄蜂对自己耳语道，睁大了光学镜动手开始再掸过一遍身上的灰。他看起来还好么？大家是不是真的都睡着了？说不定这是个馊主意呢？要是稍有闪失，他们就都死定了。他们还从来没有做过这么冒险的事，但他们都已经计划了这么久。事情怎么会出错呢？除开那几百万个可能性之外，至少。

一声_砰_在夜空中回荡了片刻，大黄蜂用力咽口电解液听着寂静再一次占据了他的音频接收器。他再次绕着基地飞跑了一圈，趴在每个汽车人的门板上仔细听过了一遍，确保没人有被那声音惊扰到。一深一浅地抽着气，大黄蜂在确认无事之后溜回大厅摸上开关让灯光又闪了几下。

_哐。哐。哐。_普神在上，他真的好大个。每一步都他渣的像场地震。大黄蜂强迫自己走到门边，尽可能安静地打开了它，火种剧烈跳动起来看着闪电高大的身躯缓缓进入视野。

闪电的神色一如既往地冷漠，明亮的光学镜在护目镜的阴影下闪烁着，护甲边缘被城市的灯光隐隐映照出来。大黄蜂的火种做了个后空翻，他感到自己的笑容扩宽了，不由自主地开了口。

“Blitzy！”他压着嗓子喊道，后退几步好让闪电弯下身钻进大门走到基地里。“嗨！我，呃，这就是基地了。你坐标仪关上了，对吧？要——”

大黄蜂最后只吱了一声，闪电倾下身来给的一个结实的吻当即让那小跑车安静了下来。大黄蜂失望地叹了一口气看着闪电很快又拉开了，一根手指竖在他的面甲前。

_好吧，_大黄蜂忙点了点头，拉上闪电的手拽了几下把自己急着想说的都咽了回去。现在可不是聊天的好时候。

闪电安慰般轻轻捏了捏大黄蜂的手牵着他走进基地内部。大黄蜂时不时就得憋笑，看着闪电弓着身从汽车人大小的门道中挤过去。 仍然在发抖，他领着闪电去了他的房间，看对方戴着一副恼怒的神情把自己塞进门口时没能忍住吃吃笑了一声。

“这儿是有点挤了，”大黄蜂安静地评论道，看着闪电面无表情地审视起了他的房间。

“这儿还真挺乱的，”闪电回道，嘴角像是被逗笑般翘了起来。“门锁，亲爱的。”他朝门口扬了扬下巴。

“炉渣——哦，好。这就弄。”大黄蜂扑到了门面上急着想给它上锁，把一罐满当当的油桶堵在了门把下面好像这样就能让别人进不来。重要的是芯意，起码。他转过身面对着闪电，紧张地咧开了嘴，两只手抬起来摆开示意着自己的房间。

“所以，呃，是啊！我房间！”他无力地说道，感到自己的机身开始因窘迫慢慢升温。“没多少东西，我知道，但是也还可以啦，是吧？”

“这... 很有你的风格，”闪电简单地说，单目镜锁到了他匆忙中全堆到了床底下那一大捆纠缠在一起的电缆上。他一转面甲咧开了嘴，一阵安静的嘎吱笑声从墙面上弹了开。“都是一团糟！”

“闭嘴，”大黄蜂嘟哝着，两只手握成了拳。“我_试过_起码清理一下的。相信我，它通常比这还乱。”

“哦，我信，”闪电取笑道，拨弄起了大黄蜂架子上留着积尘的几个机械零件。“当宵夜的？品味不错嘛！”

“那些是从汽车上拆下来的，你个笨蛋，”大黄蜂说，紧张地笑了笑不安地摆弄着自己的手。“它们还挺好看的。”

“你也是呀，小虫子！”闪电轻快地说，几个箭步走到大黄蜂身边把他举了起来。“娇小袖珍的小汽车人！看，我能让你跳舞！”

闪电兴致勃勃地抓着大黄蜂的两只胳膊把他晃来晃去，锯齿状的笑容宽得不可思议，光学镜里闪烁着的满是欢喜。大黄蜂勉强挤出一声轻笑，感到自己的不安也退去了那么一点点。

“我希望这里没有太乱了或者怎么样啊，”他说，声音随着自己荡来荡去的机身一起摇晃。“我真的试过清理干净的。还有我的机身，也是。要是螺母没在下城区弄出这么一场乱子就好了！我们得清上,差不多,一个小时！弄得我前面全都是石油渍，还有小小粒的水泥碎块一沾一大把。简直_要命_。然后你就靓得像刚抛过光，老是这样,你个死炉渣子，总是那么好看干嘛？要是我——”

闪电的面甲一下子换回了蓝色，于是在大黄蜂能反应过来之前一个结实的吻就覆上了他的双唇，将他散热系统里的气流尽数夺走。他叹息了一声，指尖抚过闪电的双颊，试着无视掉他排气扇中换出的阵阵明显的热风。

“我想你了，”他轻声说着慢慢拉开，一只手仍然环在闪电的后颈上，拨弄起了对方的下唇。那三变战士轻笑几声，锐利的目光对上了大黄蜂的光学镜。

“我上一次见到你也只是几周以前，亲爱的，”闪电说。“而你就已经想我了？”

“是啊，”大黄蜂咕哝着，不耐烦地掐了掐闪电的嘴唇。“很抱歉_在乎_你。”

“你真叫人无法忍受，”闪电说道。“而且还很紧张，看样子。”

“才怪！”大黄蜂争辩道，拽着闪电直到他们的前额贴到了一起。“我一点不紧张。完全没有，”

“自从我到了这里你就一直在发抖，”闪电狡黠地说道。

“才没有！”

“而很可能地，在我来之前你也一直是这个样子。对么？”

“不-才不是！”

“大黄蜂，”闪电说道，显得几乎有些恼怒，双手围在大黄蜂背后把他拉近了些。“如果你真的害怕了，我们可以等的。我不介意。能看见你就足够了。”

“那是在挑衅吗？”大黄蜂质问道，光镜眯紧了对上闪电的视线。“因为我不怕！我根本没在怕的！我准备好了，百分之百，百分之五万五，百——”

“我没在挑衅，白痴，”闪电说，下颚抽动了几下，不过大黄蜂看不出来那是出于烦躁还是想笑。“我认真的。要是你想等的话，我将很乐意去。”

大黄蜂用力咽了一口电解液，思索了大概不到片刻之后便摇摇头。“不用了，真的，”他说道，一只手揉着闪电脖颈上紧实的金属镀层。“我准备好了。认真的。而且我也不紧张,顺带说一句，但是我准备好了。讲真。拉勾上吊。”

他伸出了自己的小指来证实这一点，尽可能真诚地微笑了起来。闪电对着他打量了好一会儿，光学镜离大黄蜂的只有几英寸远，单目镜伸缩聚焦着仿佛是想从大黄蜂的神色中找出一丝撒谎的迹象。但他显然没能找到任何，因为大黄蜂很快感到一根大得多的手指勾上了他的，轻轻捏了捏。

“很好，”闪电说道，松开了大黄蜂的手指，两只手环上他的腰把他托在怀里，刚用了几大步便把他带到了他的卧铺旁边。大黄蜂感到一丝不安点亮了他的传感器，但更甚者，一阵古怪的沉重感覆上了他的机身，温暖而舒适，几乎就像张毯子一样。大黄蜂用力咬了咬嘴唇看着闪电把他放在了床上，在他身边侧卧下来伸出一只手抚过他的双腿。

_哦，普莱姆斯在上，_大黄蜂想着，感到那阵沉甸甸的暖意压得更紧实了，光镜睁圆了那么半秒当他才意识到闪电的双手_究竟_有多大。

但是他不能承认自己紧张。那会把一切都毁了的。

“是这里真特别暖和吗,还是我的错觉？”大黄蜂说，希望对方不会对他的闲扯闻而不见。闪电翻了翻光学镜，倾下身吻上了大黄蜂的脸颊。

“兴许是有点，”闪电安静地说道，他口中呼出拂过大黄蜂镀层的温热气流令那小跑车兴奋得一阵颤栗。“很快还会升温的，我向你确认。你不冷吧？”

“不——你感觉不到吗？”大黄蜂问，看着他的双手突然自己动了起来，抚摸着对方的机身，指尖描画起了闪电的机体轮廓。“像说，那种盖了张毯子一样暖呼呼的感觉？可能我比想象中的还要紧张一点。”

“暖和。。。我。。。”闪电停止亲吻歪过了头看着他，神色突然僵硬了不少。“我的电磁场？”

大黄蜂茫然地盯着闪电。“怎么了？”

畏惧一下子涌进了他的处理器看着闪电的面甲换成漆黑，猩红色的笑容咧得比大黄蜂好长一阵子以来见过的都要宽。“你是个_处！_”闪电兴高采烈地宣称道。

“什么？”大黄蜂说，窘迫和惊慌在他油箱里拌成了一团强酸一样的恶心感觉。“等——没有！不，我-我不是——”

大黄蜂颤栗着倒抽了一口气感到那温度变得愈发沉闷，指尖传来的细微灼痛就好像他刚被迎头浇了盆滚水。闪电咯咯笑着，愈加兴奋地俯下了身亲吻着大黄蜂的脖颈，尖利的牙齿在柔嫩的电缆旁不停刮蹭。“我_就知道，_”他说着，语气比大黄蜂预料中的要愉快得多，但对于安慰他受伤的自尊心一点帮助没有。

“_闭嘴，_”大黄蜂嘶嘶叫了一声，希望自己能无视闪电参差不齐的利齿在他脖颈旁勾起的阵阵酥麻感。“我年纪比你小！”

“也差不了多少！”

“而且-而且我也不是说在新兵连里很受欢迎或者怎么的——！”

“我不也一样！”

“_闭嘴！_”大黄蜂哀嚎一声，在对方电磁场的重压下有些喘不过气来，感受着自己的开始与其纠缠到了一起。“又不是说——那只是-我不——”

闪电面甲紧贴着他脖颈的转换让大黄蜂缩了一下，电缆旁尖利的牙齿被冰冷柔软的蓝色唇瓣所取代。“我不在乎，大黄蜂，”闪电安静地说，声音阴暗而低沉。“逗你玩而已。不管怎样，你会需要些准备工作的。”

“才不用，”大黄蜂咕哝着。“我自己应付得了。”

“我十分怀疑这一点，”闪电说道。

他突然动了，单手轻轻一推把大黄蜂按倒了仰躺在床上。大黄蜂安静地吸了一口气抬起头，看着那霸天虎战士这样压到自己身上让他兴奋得浑身都在发抖。 

“别-别把我弄死就行，”大黄蜂无力地说道，声音打着颤，感到自己的电磁场向对方的延伸了过去，尽量跟从着它的引领。

“当然不会，”闪电只是说，俯下身来压着他的机体以一种跟先前_全然不同_的方式吻上了大黄蜂的双唇。

那个吻的一切都只能用_贪婪_来形容。他在闪电的唇瓣下颤抖了一会儿，听着自己的引擎开始轰鸣，大黄蜂安静地呜咽几声抓上了闪电的脖颈就把他往下拽。随着一阵古怪的呼啸声闪电的涡轮切至了一个更高的档速，那令大黄蜂吃吃笑了几下，不过他拒绝破开那个吻。 

大黄蜂非常清楚论到拆卸他是半点头绪没有，不过他很高兴发现他的机体似乎自己就知道要怎么做。他放任双手在闪电的机身上游走起来，搜索着任何一丝鼓励的迹象并充分利用。大黄蜂触碰着一切自己够得到的东西，指尖扎进闪电的装甲缝隙，勾画着里面精致的弧线和尖锐的边沿。

闪电拉开时他安静地呜咽了几声，看着对方低下头来审视着他的面容，猩红色的光芒熏灼着大黄蜂自己光学镜中的那抹蓝晕。

“干嘛停下来？”大黄蜂抱怨道，双手刻意换个方向让指尖掘进了闪电大腿装甲上的缝合间隙。闪电的光学镜闪烁了那么一下，于是大黄蜂得意地笑了笑，急切地重复起了刚才的动作。

“问，”闪电紧咬着牙关说道。“你真的确定么？”

大黄蜂翻了翻光镜点点头，双膝分得更开了些，祈祷着希望自己看起来吸引人而不是蠢。闪电似乎收到了那份暗示，双手碾压着他们身下床铺的同时电磁场汹涌着不停翻腾，但他的神色依旧严肃。

“说啊，”他坚持道。

“哦，拜托了，那多老土啊，”大黄蜂呻吟一声说，蹭进了闪电的颈窝用力唆着上面的缆线。闪电口中泄出了一声轻喘，卧床在他逐渐加重的抓握下吱呀作响，但他的光学镜依然牢牢锁在大黄蜂的上面，目光中几乎带上了几分暴戾。

“对我而言不是，”他说道，明显得竭力保持冷静，令大黄蜂的自信心顿时膨胀了不少。“_说啊。_”

其中的含义突然明了，令大黄蜂感到一阵颤栗拨过了他的神经元。“哦，”他顺从地说，排气扇加快了转速感到对方的电磁场在他身周急切地翻转跃动。“我——好的，呃——我-我确定。我想要你，Blitzy。真的很想、很想要。”

一声赞许般的低吼从闪电的胸腔深处传了出来，之后大黄蜂咿呀一声感到对方的唇瓣再次覆上了他的嘴。闪电的手指探入了他的双腿之间，于是那谦诚的防护板邀请般自动滑了开令一阵震颤传过大黄蜂的机身。闪电轻笑几声，随后大黄蜂倒抽了一口寒气，感到对方其中一根大得吓人的手指按在了他的接口边缘上。

“噢，普神在上，”大黄蜂没来得及把自己的话咽回去，弓起了腰迎合着对方的触碰，双手紧抓着身下的床铺。“_普神在上，_你真大。我死定了。我死定了而且这么走我死而无憾。”

“放轻松，”闪电嘟喃着，唇瓣顺着大黄蜂的脸颊移到了他的一只角上，金属舌舔舐着尖端。那感觉令一阵古怪呻吟从大黄蜂喉咙深处冒了出来，他将双腿分得更开了，那小跑车此时所能给予最明显的邀请。他的磁场卷入了闪电的之中，无声地乞求着更多。

“我很放松，”大黄蜂耳语道。

“不，你没有，”闪电了然地说道，令大黄蜂惭愧地缩了缩。“_放轻松。_有我在呢，我保证，我不会让你有事的。”

那句确认似乎_确实_让大黄蜂放松了下来——又或者是因为闪电的拇指正在他的前置节点上轻揉着，让大黄蜂的整个机身都在打颤。他扭了几下腰，渴求着对方的触碰，随后便在闪电将手指插入他的接口时尖叫出了声。

那感觉压得他喘不上气来，大黄蜂头雕往后一扬任一阵极其突然的过载撕扯过了他的电路，双手在闪电肩上抓挠到指尖发麻，他的接口内壁一收夹紧了对方的手指。他连害臊都顾不上了，喘着粗气试图把自己的光镜撬开——他什么时候合上它们的？

“啊哦，”他不好意思地说道。

闪电咧开嘴笑了笑之后继续啃起了大黄蜂的角，金属舌不停舔舐着尖端。“可以嘛，”他说，语气不知怎地既冷淡又热切。“才一根手指而你就已经爽到过载了。兴许我比自己以为的还要好上不少。”

“噢，住嘴吧，”大黄蜂说，刺耳的语气很快融成了呻吟声当他感到闪电的另一根手指加入了进来，动得缓慢而又极具针对性，几乎是恰到好处。大黄蜂完全说不出话来，只用腰胯顶撞起了闪电的手指试图引诱他加快节奏，完全沉沦在了快感之中都顾不上为自己的恢复速度感到惊讶。

“慢点，亲爱的，”闪电在大黄蜂的头雕旁低声哼着。“我们用不着赶。”

“_慢_从来就不是我的风格，”大黄蜂说道，双手抓上闪电的炮口拽了拽徒劳地试着加快进程。“普神在上，你真的好_大_。”

“谢谢。。。我想，”闪电说，稍稍加快了速度，磁场如饥似渴地盘上了大黄蜂的机体。“试着小声一点，行么？我们此举本就足够冒险的了。”

“噢，”大黄蜂悄声说。“抱-抱歉，我只是——哦，_普神啊——_”

大黄蜂颤栗着倒抽了一口冷气，闪电用一阵快得突兀的节奏回报了他压低的声音，手指迅猛地抽送顶撞着大黄蜂接口内柔软的原生金属。大黄蜂大声地呻吟了起来随后立刻把闪电往下一拽咬上了他的脖颈狠狠唆着那些电缆，当即堵住了自己的叫声。闪电明显对此表示赞许，手指深深捅了进去，碾压着每一个大黄蜂自己都不知道存在的脆弱节点。

那小跑车在闪电的颈窝里呜咽着，竭力试图保持安静的同时任自己扭着腰让接口内壁一次次撞上闪电的指关节。闪电的引擎轰鸣起来，高温充斥着房间让四周模糊成了一片，又或者那只是因为大黄蜂的光镜正开始慢慢失焦，他的机身再一次灼烧起来，阵阵快感汹涌而入撕扯起他的神经元当那第二次过载令他的引擎咯呀几声逆了火。

“真精彩，”闪电低吟着任大黄蜂一口咬上了他的脖颈，浑身发烫地呜咽着。“我连输出管都还没用上你就已经过载了两次。你看上去远比我所能期待的要诱人，大黄蜂。”

大黄蜂，仍在自己过载的后劲中缓不过来，只哀嗥了一声作为回应。

“如此急切，”闪电呼着气，在大黄蜂的音频接收器旁轻语起来。“如此紧致，如此湿润，如此地迷人。以及这。。。”

大黄蜂倒抽一口凉气感到闪电的拇指摁上了他的前置节点，咬上对方脖颈的力道之重几乎让他害怕自己会直接把那外装甲都给刺穿。闪电嘶嘶叫了一声，但他显然喜欢那感觉，因为他很快又吻起了大黄蜂，贴在那小跑车嘴上的唇瓣显得又湿又热。

“你的输出管，”大黄蜂说道，为自己近乎乞求的语气感到无比羞耻。他伸手抚摸起了闪电的对接挡板，浑身都在颤抖听着装甲敲到了一起咔哒作响。“拜托了，普神在上啊，用你的输出管。”

“就一个处而言，未免过于心急了？”闪电轻笑着说。“但愿你没在说大话。”

“闭上你的臭嘴，”大黄蜂没好气地说道。“帮我破，你个死炉渣，不然我-我就揍你。”

闪电，很明显，并不喜欢那样，因为下一秒他的面甲就换成了深红，神色相当不悦。“你就不能耐心点？”他不耐烦地叱责道。

大黄蜂知道自己该在那三变战士的怒火前感到惧怕，但他做不到。光学镜柔和了些，大黄蜂轻轻张开了嘴。

“不能，”他说着伸出手摸上了闪电下颌，喘息着任脑内的图像闪过了他的处理器。“_拆我。_”

那三变战士的护目镜闪了闪，蹙着眉的神情消失了那么一会儿随后再次回归，甚至比先前还要深。“这里_轮不到_你来指手画脚，虫子，”他低吼着说。“我自己准备好了自然会拆。”

“闪电，”大黄蜂恳求着，在对方防护板上揉搓着的手加重了力道。“_拜托了。_别那样。我要你。_现在就要。_”

闪电的神色阴沉了些，不过他仍旧咧开了嘴角。那几乎显得有些陌生，能看见闪电这样微笑，可仍让一股永不停歇的爱意涌进了大黄蜂的火种，令他兴奋得不停发颤。又或者那其实来自自己深处那股不断燃烧着的欲望。

无论如何。

大黄蜂注视着闪电把他的防护板撤了回去，而看见对方的输出管差点没让大黄蜂惊掉下巴，他们悬殊的尺寸差距在他面前变得再清楚不过。他盯着闪电的输出管慢慢增压，深红色的发光带在阴暗的房间里缓缓悸动起来。

“哦，天哪，”大黄蜂耳语道。

“_我早告诉过你_，”闪电毫不客气地说。“这就是为什么你需要做足_准备。_愚蠢的汽车人，彻头彻尾的白痴。。。”

“我_已经_准备好了，”大黄蜂坚持道，强迫自己不去想那东西到底_能不能_进得去。“真的,真的准备好了。普-普神在上，我可以的，”

闪电的护目镜再次明灭了一下，随后他低下身来压到大黄蜂身上，让他们的胸口紧贴在了一起。“保证？”他咕哝着问道。

“保证，”大黄蜂安慰般说着。“你手指都已经湿透了。相信我。我可以的。就。。。小心点就好。”

闪电点点头，面甲换回蓝色再次俯身亲吻起了大黄蜂，调整着姿势让他的输出管抵上了大黄蜂的前置节点。排气扇嗥叫了起来，大黄蜂一阵颤栗，抓着闪电的腰侧点了点头。

“拜托了，”大黄蜂轻语道。“拜托,拜托,拜托了，Blitzy，求你了，好好拆我。”

“不用你说的，傻瓜，”闪电说道，随后用力吻住了那迷你金刚，输出管往前一送插入了大黄蜂的接口里面。

大黄蜂还是几近惨叫出声，那声响被闪电的吻堵在了他嘴边，一面感受着自己的接口瓣膜竭力循环扩张了起来试图容纳那庞然巨物。他断断续续地呻吟着，腰臀不由自主地扭动了起来，任自己的磁场在对方的气息之中汹涌起伏。那感觉棒极了，棒得叫人_难以置信_。有那么一会儿大黄蜂的处理器中只剩下了一片空白，只当他强迫自己睁开光镜注视着闪电时才重新开始运转。

“看见没？”他喘着气说。“我很好。”

“才到一半，”闪电面无表情地说。

“半——?!” 大黄蜂低下了头想确认，光学镜一下子瞪得滚圆。普莱姆斯在上，那还真的是一半。他吱一声顿了顿，两只手在闪电的腰线上扒拉几下抓稳了以后才点点头。

“你还好么？”闪电问道，下颚抽动了几下。

“嗯，”大黄蜂说，为对方的自控能力感到有些讶异。“我很好。继续吧。”

闪电咽了口电解液，将腰胯往前一推。大黄蜂忘形地呻吟了出来，用尽了毕生力气紧紧拥着对方的身躯。 他不清楚自己是怎么受得住的，但既然他做到了，他就不会白白浪费这个机会。

“__渣的，__”他哽咽一声把自己抬离了床铺，双腿紧勾在闪电的腰胯上，一次次把自己的往前送顶撞起了对方那大得不可思议的输出管，喘着气不停呻吟。闪电几乎像是被这反应惊到了。他咬咬下唇配合起了大黄蜂的节奏 ，输出管被大黄蜂的接口完全吞没进去紧贴着他的内壁，那恰到好处的快感压得他几乎喘不过气来。 

“安静，”闪电低声呵斥道。

“我_做不到，_”大黄蜂抽噎着说，迎合起了对方的动作听着他们的胸口护甲敲击到一起去。“你真——_渣的，_你_棒极了。_” 

大黄蜂在闪电身侧辗转时几乎能听见对方磨着牙关的声音。“你会害我们被抓的，”闪电耳语道，自己却一并加快了节奏。

“我_不在乎，_”大黄蜂毫不客气地回复道。

“安静，”闪电低吼一声，把大黄蜂完全拉离了床铺狠狠吻上他的双唇。大黄蜂在他嘴边呻吟了起来感受着他们的腰胯一次次相撞，金属敲击的响声回荡在房间内。一场逐渐逼近的过载灼烧起了他的传感器，他呜咽几下，试着透过对方紧紧覆在自己嘴上的蓝色唇瓣叫出声来。

“B-Blitzy - 我——”

“嘘。”

“可是我-我要——”

“嘘！”

“_Blitzy——！_

大黄蜂尖叫出了些无法辨析的话语。过载带来的阵阵失控的热浪将他完全占据，机体像是被套上了静滞铐一样锁住了无法动弹。视线内只剩下一片空白，他的接口在闪电的输出管上猛然收紧，快感不断上涌甚至比先前的还要剧烈。他无力地咬上了闪电的嘴唇试着让自己保持安静，感到一阵滚烫的感觉在他的接口内蔓延开来并很快选择无视了它。

“渣-渣的，”大黄蜂呜咽几声，双腿不停颤抖，处理器高速打转着令他几乎无法思考。“好，三次了。。。渣的，想的话就继续吧，我——_渣的_，你可真行。”

闪电没有回应，排气扇轰鸣着，他紊乱的磁场在大黄蜂的之间不停跃动。那三变战士喘息几下，他的唇瓣被大黄蜂咬出了痕，不过他似乎并不在意。

“我。。。觉得到这里够了，”闪电轻声说。

“噢，真的啊？”大黄蜂说道，不确定自己该庆幸还是该失望——他的接口已经开始发疼了，但至于是因为需求还是过度使用，他自己也不清楚。“但是你还没——”

“不，”闪电嘟喃着。“我有的。”

大黄蜂眨了眨光镜，歪歪头往后靠好看着对方。“你-不对，你没有！这才过了,多少,五分钟！”

闪电嘶吼一声，面甲一转换成了红色。“你在过去的_二十分钟_里过载了三次！”他没好气地呵斥道。

“那是因为你在用__手——！__”大黄蜂喊到一半便停了，理智终于恢复过来让一丝笑意勾起了他的嘴角。“那就是——哦，天啊，那是不是就为什么你还——我还在你身上。哦——那就是——噢。这就说得通了。我说怎么有什么东西感觉热热的，而且也不像说，_热辣_的那种热，就是，很热的那种热。虽然好像还真能算第一种——在我_里面？_刺激！我还以为——”

“_闭嘴吧，虫子！_”

大黄蜂咯咯笑起来，轻轻弹了弹闪电的下巴，几个吻落在对方的脸颊上。“你喜欢听我扯，别装，”他窃笑了几声。“我喜欢你。我_爱_你。”

闪电生气地嘟哝了些什么，低下头雕，不过大黄蜂确信自己听见了一句短暂的“我也爱你”。他的嘴角翘了翘，双手用力环在闪电身上紧紧地拥着对方，把自己埋进了闪电的胸口。

“谢谢你，”他嘟喃着。“能来。”

闪电瞪了他一眼才让面甲换回蓝色，前额贴上了大黄蜂的头雕。“谢谢_你_想出来这么一个既白痴又极度冒险的主意，”他轻声回复道。“你的愚行也有带来回报的时候，看样子。”

大黄蜂翻了翻光镜，拥抱的力道却丝毫不减。“那就好，”他咧开嘴装模作样地说。“很高兴为您服务。”

他顿了一下随后歪了歪脖子，低下头看着自己仍然性命攸关一样紧夹在闪电腰上的双腿。

“呃，”他说，“你是不是该。。。你知道。。。放我下来？”

“你这里有毛巾吗？”

“现在？就这儿？没有。”

“那么不行。你会弄得这里一团糟。”

“_我_会弄得一团糟？明明是你自己就这样去了过载在我里面的！”

“嘘。你这烦人的叫喊声能把方圆十里内的都吵醒。”

“切。你只是想让我继续抱你。我最后总得下来的，懂么？”

闪电叹了口气，拇指轻按着大黄蜂的脸颊让那金属稍稍凹了下去。“我明白，”他说。“但任何借口，只要能让我继续陪着你,哪怕只是一会儿，我都愿意接受。”

大黄蜂感到自己的面甲上浮现出了一个微笑，“那好吧，”他轻轻点着头。“有你在就行。”


End file.
